


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by DrAquarius



Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [5]
Category: Undateable
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Brett, M/M, Top Justin, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAquarius/pseuds/DrAquarius
Summary: Set after their bubble bath in the first season. Brett tries to convince Justin that taking a bubble bath with him is the right way to rebond after he came out... The bond goes a little tighter than they expected.
Relationships: Brett (Undateable)/Justin Kearney
Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430323
Kudos: 1





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this because it was necessary. I watched Undateable after years now and I'm so sad it was canceled and even sadder that people don't appreciate the possible couples from the show (there's only ONE story in the fandom). Yet, I found a perfect match for my 4B's series and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you didn't yet, go watch Undateable wherever you can find it. I bet you'll laugh a lot.

Justin knows Brett. He has known for so long.

However, it’s impossible to just sit there in the bathtub with him and keep comfortable.

Brett never tried hitting on him. At least, not that he remembers. He has no interest in him, that’s for sure—maybe, not so sure. If it was just messing around, then what is this about? And why is Justin so uncomfortable? He’s pretty sure of his own sexuality, he never had any interest in men before and it’s for certain that Brett won’t try to abuse him or something.

Yet, there he is, with his legs spread wide in the bathtub. What is that about?

The bubbles are starting to fade and soon they will be seeing each other naked… again. This is not the first time and probably won’t be the last, but Justin can’t get used to it. Not anymore. It feels wrong, because Brett has been his best friend for forever and he’s letting this simple detail change things around them.

That’s why he stands it for as long as Brett wants.

But the bubbles are still fading.

The silence is too much, as well.

“If you sleep, can I leave?” Justin inquires.

“Bro, chill,” Brett says, idly, pulling his legs back into the water. “What can possibly happen to you if I sleep?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Justin can’t justify his anxiety and this is the worst part because Brett knows exactly the reason. It’s so embarrassing.

“Just what?” Brett is sincerely losing his humor and starting to look hurt. Desperation hits Justin a little harder than the discomfort, because the last thing he wants is for his friend to be mad at him because of a bubble bath. “You know me, Justin. I’ve never done anything to men who do want me… Do you sincerely believe I would do something to a person who doesn’t?”

“No! I never believed that,” Justin rushes to say it and maybe this makes his affirmation less convincing, even if it’s true.

“We had intimacy displays before I told you I’m gay, but now you can’t stand it,” Brett laments, a little angry. “It’s not even funny anymore. Tell me the truth, does me being gay change something to you?”

“Of course not!” Justin affirms, “I know you’re not interested in me and won’t do anything I don’t want to… I’m sorry, Brett, I’m being short-minded.”

“Like I said, just chill,” the bartender smiles, and Justin knows that everything is okay now. Thar cute little smile… _Whoa, hold on_.

Alright, fine, Justin knows how to admit when a man is beautiful, so it’s not a problem if he thinks that Brett’s smile is cute and his legs are beautiful and juicy and that makes him think that Brett’s got a pretty nice ass…

 _No, no, no!_ Justin’s not gay. Come on, he has been trying to stick with Nicki all those years, why the hell would he trade her for his best friend? Those are just silly thoughts played by his sincere mind. There’s nothing wrong with recognizing how fine another man is.

“Justin, I think I never asked you that,” Brett starts and Justin feels like ice is growing inside his stomach, “but have you ever hooked up with another man?”

“What? No!” Justin denies a little too abruptly, “I mean I never thought of it and it isn’t that if I thought of it I would do it because I never wanted it and it doesn’t mean that if I think about it now that will want it, it’s maybe…”

“Justin!” Brett stops him by throwing water in his direction, “relax, I’m not asking if you want to, just if you have. Studies say it’s completely normal for straight man to have at least one gay experience in their lives.”

“Well… I mean, I don’t want to have mine now.”

Brett laughs. His laughter seems so charming now.

“I’m not asking that, relax,” Brett says, “If you said you had, I would ask you how, because Shelly and Burski already told me about theirs.”

“Shelly and Burski?” Justin inquires, shocked.

“Yeah, Shelly said his was during high school. He and other shy guy jerked off in the locker room while the others were on P.E.” Brett explains, “And Burski had sex with a drag queen. He genuinely thought it was a girl but when they were at the motel, he didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Wow…” Justin is completely appalled by the information. His other friends never told him things like that but, apparently, Brett has a privilege when it comes to know about gay experiences.

“So, I mean, if you’re not being sincere, what is yours?” he asks, unpretentiously.

“No, I’m being sincere. I never had one,” Justin confesses, feeling his insides warming up. “How did you even find out you’re gay? You said you never had an experience like that.”

“No, I didn’t. But I was tired of lying to girls all over and never having actual pleasure… besides, there was a person I was into and I wanted my first time to be with him, so it would be special,” Brett’s face is turning a little pinkish and he is looking down.

Justin doesn’t quite get it. Since when does Brett feel embarrassed when talking about his feelings?

“Who was it? One of our college friends?”

“Oh, he was _my_ college friend,” Brett highlights that adjective, causing Justin to reflect on it.

He and Brett had little to no friends in college and they were mostly attached to the same people. The only person that was Brett’s exclusive friend was…

“Oh,” he finally gets it and the ice comes back to his innards.

“Don’t panic, okay? I’m just telling you this because this feels like and intimate moment. I don’t want you to turn gay for me or something,” Brett hurries to say, but it’s a little too late.

Justin is not nervous because of Brett. He’s nervous because of himself. Observing little things about his friend has he thinking about the appropriate moment or person to have this gay experience he was supposed to have in the past. Should he wait for a totally unexpected moment with an unknown guy? Would it happen with a friend? Brett, to be more precise.

“Justin, I’m sorry I told you,” Brett looks sad and angry at the same time.

“I’m not panicking,” he tries to disguise, “like, why? Why did you want me to be your first time?”

“You did everything for me,” Brett admits, “we were together all the time and… Well, it seemed like you were the only who cared enough about me to do something like this with ease.”

“You mean…”

“If we would do that, I would want you to top,” the bartender’s cheeks are pink again. “I always thought that would be a way to convince you to stay and I don’t mind if I top or bottom, it’s the person who excites me.”

“What if…” Justin hesitates. What the hell is he about to say? “What if I told you I would do it? Like, I don’t mean I’m gay now just because you told me you had a crush on me ‘cause it’s not really important and I’m just curious. Not full gay curious like, maybe one experience is fine.”

“Are you serious?” Brett raises an eyebrow.

Justin is not and he can fairly tell that Brett isn’t either. This should be just a moment to prove that they are still connected despite Brett’s sexuality not a moment to lead to a sex offer.

“I mean, sorry, this is not…”

“If you really want to, we…”

They can’t talk at the same time, but everything is just so confusing right now. Brett simply stands in the bathtub, revealing what was under the bubbles and Justin almost jumps out of his skin. He’s glad Brett said he’s willing to bottom because there would be no way on earth that thing would fit inside him.

Anyways, his own erection is still appreciating the touch of hot water and he knows Brett wants to see it. Timidly, he raises from the tub and shows his body to his friends.

Brett’s eyes are fix in that same point that’s supposed to show his groin and when it finally comes to sight, his mouth forms a silent “O”.

“That’s something, bro,” he says. “Never thought you would be…”

“I’m not as big as yours… This was not a compliment!”

Brett laughs again.

“Don’t worry, mate. I told you, I’m the bottom between us.”

Justin tries to relax while he sees Brett getting out of the pool to look for something on the bathroom shelf. He comes back with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Are we gonna do it here?” Brett asks.

“I mean… I don’t know. Where would you like it?” Justin is trying his best to roll with the punches, but apparently the punches are hitting him on the guts. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this, but seems like an ‘okay’ idea. It’s just safe sex with a friend. What could possibly go wrong?

“I never had sex in a bathroom. Never seen a bathroom worth having sex in either,” Brett comments.

“Okay, I get it,” Justin rushes.

“I guess we don’t need the water anymore,” Brett indicates Justin to pull out the drain lid and he does so, standing there as he likes the feeling of water rushing down while massaging his feet. “Wait, stay there,” Brett requests as he places the condoms and lube over the shelf next to the bathtub and gets in again. “I wanna try something.”

He kneels before Justin and touches his erection. It seems a little too much. Brett’s hands are soft and warm and he has such a gentle touch it would be a terrible lie if Justin said he isn’t liking it.

The next thing he feels, Brett is sucking on the head slightly, testing his reactions, maybe? Justin moans in approval, although he feels ashamed of moaning when he’s with girls because of the pitch, he shouldn’t feel that with a man, right?

Brett goes a little further, engulfing half of the shaft and Justin holds himself as much as he can, trying to find support but the edges of the bathtub are too far to reach so he has to take it on his own poor shaky legs.

“How does it feel?” Brett asks and plays with his tongue over the head again.

“It’s… it’s amazing… Doesn’t it taste like soap?” he queries.

“It’s not that bad,” Brett shrugs and gets back to work.

Justin tries to enjoy it as much as he can, trying not to let it end too soon because it’s just over the edge of everything he ever experienced before and feels so good. Brett is really skillful with his tongue and even teeth—something Justin never thought he would relish on.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he begs as Brett delivers a fatal bite to the base of his cock. The request has his friend pulling of all the way quickly, worried he had hurt Justin somehow. “If you don’t stop I will…”

“Oh, get it,” Brett lets it go and stands up.

“Do you want me to… ‘Cause I don’t think…”

“It’s okay… Can you try something for me?” Brett asks.

“What?”

“Maybe… You know… Eat me.”

“Eat you?”

“My ass, Justin. I want you to eat my ass.”

Justin gasps for not understanding before. It doesn’t seem like a problem, after all, Brett had his ass underwater so Justin knows it’s not dirty.

“I could try,” he admits.

Brett’s eyes glimmer with this answer.

He turns around and bends his body so he can support himself on the edges. His big white hairy ass is facing Justin now and the idea seems a little regrettable now, but Justin is not going to disappoint him like this.

He kneels behind Brett and spreads his wet cheeks apart. It smells like the lavender bubbles. Justin has the confirmation and he can totally say it out loud now he would totally admit to anyone that Brett has a pretty nice ass. It’s perfectly round and juicy. He feels like… What if Brett doesn’t like it?

“Can I bite it?” he inquires.

“Of course, but soft, please,” Brett approves.

Justin traps of portion of flesh between his teeth and applies pressure. Brett sucks the air between his teeth and moans softly. Seems like he’s enjoying himself and Justin wants that to happen, so he keeps going.

The next step is to lick in between the cheeks to the pink puckered hole. Justin closes his eyes when he does so and it feels actually better than he expected. Doesn’t taste bad either.

Brett’s skin is so soft in this spot, which keeps twitching every time Justin’s tongue pass over it. Moans fill the room a little too much and that’s exactly what keeps Justin going because he has no other objective than making Brett moaning in pleasure right now.

“Justin, I’m ready…” Brett pants out, “I need something inside right now.”

“OK,” Justin agrees.

Brett hands him a condom and the lube.

While Justin is preparing his cock for the penetration, his friends spills some lube on his fingertips and drives it outside, spreads it in his own behind.

“Need some preparation,” he admits, gasping and sighing with his own work. Justin knows he never did this before so it’s probably going to be a challenge for him to relax.

He takes joy in realizing Brett’s cock is still rock hard after the rimming, meaning he did a good job. When they’re sure of the preparation, Brett turns back to his original position, exposing his ass to his employer and feels the blunt head touch his intimate area.

It takes a moment. Brett is so tight and even though he wants to let it in and relax, it stings every time it goes an inch deeper.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Justin inquires.

“Not really,” Brett says, “It’s good but also hurts… But you’re doing just fine.”

A little patience and few more pushes later, Justin feels himself being completely swallowed by his friend’s hotness. Brett grunts and swears under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Justin asks, feeling himself start to panic.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Brett answers, but it doesn’t seem sincere. “It’s just a little uncomfortable for now, but feels good.”

“Are you sure?” Justin doesn’t really know if he wants to keep going if it means Brett will ended up hurt.

“Justin, shut up,” Brett demands and he obliges.

It takes a doubtful while until Brett says something again.

“Move a little,” he commands.

Justin does so and he moans delightfully. It’s a sign that he should move more, so he keeps going and Brett enjoys himself a lot.

When the slow pace becomes a fast and steady rhythm, Brett is already throwing his ass back on Justin’s thrusts to afford more friction. He’s a good twerker… This isn’t even a word, but Justin’s living for it.

Sex with a man was not supposed to be so intense but the fact that this is his best friend is something else.

“Wait, I wanna try something,” Brett says, stopping his hips and Justin steadies his as soon as his mind assimilates the request. He removes himself from inside Brett and both of them leave the bathtub.

Brett takes one of the bathrobes from the hangers and puts it on the floor, next to the tub. Justin understands what he wants and sits over the fabric, resting his back on the tub.

“I never rode someone before,” Brett admits, “Let me know if I’m breaking your dick.”

Justin has no objection about the way Brett straddles his legs, positions his ass over his cock and sinks in with no ceremony. The bartender’s rock hard cock is hanging in between them as he gyrates his hips over Justin’s cock, reveling on the friction inside himself.

Justin decides it’s the moment for him to do something for Brett, more than just penetrate him. He takes hold of his friend’s cock firmly, letting Brett “penetrate” his hand as his cock goes up and down, finding friction on those fingers.

Brett approves this. He holds to the edge of the bathtub and rides harder, stimulating both sides on his body on a way that he never knew it would feel so good.

“If you keep holding it…” he advises.

“I know… Do it,” Justin states.

He looks down at Justin. He wishes they could kiss, but it would probably frighten Justin for now and the last thing Brett wants is his friend panicking when he’s just about to shoot.

A few hard sits are taken before Brett feels the pulse of his cock and clench his muscles around Justin’s cock. His load smears Justin’s chest and abdomen and he bends forwards, still holding the shaft inside of him and wishing he could take more, but it feels kind of painful now.

Well, not _so_ painful, just uncomfortable… Maybe…

Justin is fidgeting under him and Brett follows his own idea.

“Wait a moment,” he asks before moving again.

It’s a harsh sting hitting his gut but seems more bearable than it was a couple seconds ago. He waits a little and tries this again. _Yep_ , the sting is there but it’s fading.

“What are you…?” Justin starts.

“I can do it, trust me,” Brett requests, moving a little faster. “Are you close?”

“Sure, but…”

Before Justin can say anything else, Brett takes back the riding rhythm he had before. The sting is still there, but it’s not enough to make him stop and feels just as good as if his own cock was hard right now. He doesn’t need to come a second time but he can milk that load out of Justin with his ass for sure.

The plumping in his ass start to take effect not only on himself but in Justin as well. The bar owner holds on to Brett’s thighs forcefully with his nails digging hard on the skin. Brett just feels that as a fuel to his hips going up and down.

“Brett… I… I’m coming!” Justin almost screams and Brett keeps riding as his friend moans out loud, delivering everything that he wanted—drive that man crazy.

Brett rides until Justin turns unable to take it anymore. That’s when they finally get up, throw the condom on the trash bin and go to the shower instead of the bathtub.

“This was… Wow…” Justin admits, as he sees Brett washing his ass under the warm water.

“I know, right?” Brett agrees.

A moment of silence hangs in between them. Justin is uncomfortable again. He just had sex with his best friend, both of their first gay experience and, still, he feels nothing related to Brett, romantically speaking. He feels used and an abuser. He just used his friend to unload his curiosity and sexual tension and can’t even come up with an excuse for this—not that he would sell that excuse.

“Hey, mate,” Brett looks at him and smiles. That same smiles of all the times that Justin is nervous and Brett wants to tell him it’s alright. “It was good, but it was just two bros having fun. You don’t have to get stuck thinking about it.”

“I know, but…”

“Chill, mate,” Brett pulls him under the warm water, “I’m not gonna be mad if you don’t want to do this again. I knew what I was getting into.”

“I guess I was the one who didn’t…”

“You were getting into me, I’m pretty sure.”

Justin laughs.

They are so close right now that kissing feels like a good idea, after all they have done. It’s just a mere peck on the lips and has Justin blushing by the end while Brett laughs.

“See, it’s alright. We can both move on now.”

And they do.

A few days later, Justin is finally stuck with Nicki as he dreamed for so long and Brett is still taking councils from Danny on how to hit on guys and working on his confidence. They have to pretend this moment never happened for their own sake, but deep inside they know it did and they miss it. A lot.


End file.
